Total Drama Middle School Episode 4: Run while you can
The camera pans over to the music where everyone is sleeping soundly, now that Konnor is gone. Everyone wakes up to the speaker turning on Chef (in a urgent voice): EVERYONE! HURRY TO THE STAGE IN CAFETERIA! Everybody changes and runs there, seeing a Chef in a ball rocking back and forth with a meatball gun sitting next to him. Azelen: What happened? Where’s Chris?! Chef: Chris… Chris disappeared in front of me just 10 minutes ago, we were talking about a brutal challenge today when he just disappeared out of thin air. Jillian: Soooo… what do you think happened? A ghost? She laughs Azel: Yeah, Chef, I could’ve sworn that you were a tough guy. As soon as she finishes her sentence, drool drips down from the ceiling. Everyone looks up to see an Ezekiel tying up Chris and he jumps down but Chef shoots him with the meatball gun and drags Zeke to the bus and sends him on it, sending him home. '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Chef: NEW CHALLENGE! Get Chris down safely and whoever does it gets invincibility. ''Everyone begins to look around for items but Zeke escaped the bus and is back at the cafeteria, he begins to hunt down the competitors, he goes after Rees as he’s searching for a ladder. Rees: This might do, maybe there’s a bigger one… Zeke jumps towards Rees but Isaiah gets in the way of him so Zeke grabs him instead. Rees, hearing a solid thud, turns around and sees nothing… except for Isaiah’s glasses. Rees freaks out and runs out to the cafeteria and shouts. Rees: EVERYONE! ISAIAH DISAPPEARED! Everyone runs out to see a pale Rees holding glasses in his hand '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '''Parker:' Isaiah’s gone? I want to throw the challenge but I have to find him. Everyone goes back to searching but wary this time. Azelen goes looking in the gymnasium by herself and Zeke kidnaps her and takes her to his hideout, a secret passageway inside the seventh grade building. Taylor is walking down the courtyard and Rees looks out the window and sees her as Zeke steals her away and takes her to the passageway. '' Rees: No, no, no, no, no, ALYSSA, PARKER, EVERYONE ELSE! STAY AS A GROUP! '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Everyone shows up except for Nate and Andrew, who are shown injured in the passageway, Andrew having the worst of it, not being able to walk with a broken leg. '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Rees: Zeke is taking everyone somewhere, we need to saty together as a group and search for him, we need two people to stay here and try to get Chris down. Jillian, Azel, do you mind doing so? Jillian and Azel: Yes, we’ll make sure he gets down safely. ''Everyone runs over to the seventh grade building and they try to find something. Rees gets an idea that might result in a new enemy. Rees: I have a stupid idea, but someone needs to be bait so we can find the area where he’s bringing them. I will do it, go hide! Rees walks out into the hallway and as expected, Zeke grabs him and everyone follows him and gets into the passage before it closes. They proceed to find Zeke’s throne and the sneak up on him and attack him. pummeling him to the ground. Zeke is on the ground with broken teeth and he is passed out. They proceed to free all the contestants and they all run out to the cafeteria, arriving to see Chris almost on the ground. Everyone runs over to the ladder and struggle to get on. Rees is almost at the top but then he realizes that he shouldn’t and he jumps down, making Alyssa get him down and she gets invincibility and gets to choose who goes out next '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''That night at the ceremony '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Chris: As a thanks for saving me Alyssa, you get invincibility and you get to choose who goes home. ''By the way, the twins are miraculously back to normal and the pain has gone away. '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Alyssa: It’s hard to choose because everyone did a good job… I won’t choose the twins but… can it be a double elimination? Chris: yes, it can, choose who you want sister. Alyssa: Then I want to kick off… Matt… '''Matt:' NO! Alyssa: and the second person I want to also kick off is… James '''James: '''WHAT?! Alyssa: Sorry you guys but… I just don’t know who to kick off so I did eeny-meeny minnee mo on you guys ''Chef drags the boys onto the bus '' Chris: AND THEN THERE WERE 12! WHO WILL BE NEXT? WHO WILL WIN?! YOU WON’T FIND OUT UNTIL 11 EPISODES LATER OF TOTAL. DRAMA. MIDDLE SCHOOL!